The use and management of network devices with network computer systems or in enterprise environments is well known. As fast as new devices are becoming available, new methods and systems for managing the devices added to network computing systems are developed.
Printing devices are one of the most commonly monitored devices in network computer systems. Printing devices may include devices such as printers, copiers, multifunction printers/copiers/scanners, and the like. The monitoring of printing devices is usually accomplished using a program or system for monitoring the usage of the devices. One well-known printer management system is the Web JetAdmin program offered by Hewlett-Packard®. Web JetAdmin provides a platform for a network administrator to manage network components from a central location or through a single computer capable of communicating with the network being controlled. Once installed on a network computer system, Web JetAdmin may be accessed from anywhere in the world through a web-browser having communication capabilities with the network computer system. The Web JetAdmin program therefore allows a network administrator to control and configure the printing devices of a network computer system from any location.
The Web JetAdmin program offers many features that may be used to set-up printing devices or monitor the status of printing devices connected to a network computer system. New printing devices may be installed on a network computer system and configured with the desired user settings using the Web JetAdmin program. The Web JetAdmin program also serves as a monitor for active printing devices and is capable of warning a network administrator of problems associated with the network printing devices. For instance, error messages associated with one or more printers in a network system may be broadcast to a network administrator through the Web JetAdmin program or interface. Common error messages include messages that may also be broadcast on a printing device, such as low-toner messages, empty paper tray messages, or paper jam messages. Web JetAdmin may also be used to search and organize the printing devices on a network into groups based upon criteria set by the network administrator. This provides the capability to monitor various printing devices according to usage variables, or configure user preferences according to printing device location or size.
The use of device management programs, such as Web JetAdmin, provide efficient solutions for monitoring and operating multiple devices in enterprise environments. Furthermore, device management programs allow for the optimization of services across a network computer system because the operations of all of the network devices may be monitored and altered in real-time, by one individual, from a central location.
Besides the standard user configurations and options associated with network devices that may be monitored and altered by device management programs, many network devices also include integrated programming that defines, or controls, the available functions and options of a network device. For instance, many network printing devices include firmware programmed into a read-only memory (ROM) of the printing device. Firmware is essentially a computer program in a printing device memory for providing functionality to the printing device. Various functions may be programmed into the firmware of a printing device to provide additional options, tools and functionality to the printing device.
In addition to firmware, network devices may also store software in a memory, such as flash memory, for enhancing the capabilities and performance of the network device. A network manager or a user operating the device may load different software programs into the memory of a network device as needed.
Firmware and software stored within a memory, or on a chip, of a device may be updated on a periodic basis. Installation of updated firmware or software may be accomplished using a special user interface or program. Typically, a network administrator handles the updating of firmware and software using interface programs. In some instances, however, devices may support Remote Firmware Upgrading. Remote firmware upgrading allows any individual having rights to send information to a network device to send a firmware or software upgrade to the network device. Once sent, the firmware or software is automatically installed on the device if the sender is authorized to send data to the device.
The ability for any authorized user to perform a remote firmware upgrade on a network device, such as a printing device, may pose problems for a network administrator. For instance, the network administrator may not be able to easily keep track of the remote firmware upgrades, and thus, may not be able to maintain the desired firmware on network devices. Therefore, it may be desirable to notify a network administrator of any actual, or attempted, remote firmware upgrade.